A Very Trekkie Christmas
by Eosophobia-3
Summary: Just a bit of fluff revolving around Data and his quest to understand christmas... enjoy and review!


**Chapter One: Deck the Halls**

Data stared at the computer as the information whizzed by on the screen. He'd typed in "Christmas", as he'd heard someone mention it the previous day in Ten Forward, and was interested to know what it was.

The computer finally finished giving information and Data tilted his head, taking a moment to analyse the information he had acquired: the computer had given thousands of pieces of data concerning Christmas and now Data had to decide which ones to act upon. Christmas was a Christian holiday where people usually gave presents to one another and enjoyed large quantities of food, but it was also a time where thought was given to those in need and to someone called "Jesus". It was all very confusing.

Spot jumped up onto Data's lap and he stroked her mechanically before getting to his feet, "I shall have to know more about this "Christmas" tradition Spot. The android strolled out of the room and made his way down the corridor towards Commander Riker's quarters.

_Bleep_. Data pressed the panel to alert Riker of his presence. It took a moment for the Commander to reply but he eventually called "Come in" and Data entered.

"Data," Riker smiled, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Data opened his mouth to speak but stopped as he took in the Commander's quarters. The ceiling was strewn with long, colourful ribbons that caught the light as they swayed slightly. Along the walls were more ribbons, these ones less ornate, covered with paper cards depicting scenes of snow and children. In the corner of the room was a thick, green woodland tree of approximately 5ft, which was also draped with ribbons and small ornaments. Counsellor Troi suddenly appeared from behind the tree's thick branches,

"Hello Data," she smiled, her eyes warm, "Merry Christmas".

Data frowned, "I do not understand".

Riker gestured for Data to sit down and he did so, on a seat next to the dining table. Riker sat opposite as Troi continued to decorate the tree,

"What don't you understand Data?" Riker leaned across the table, his hands clasped.

Data turned his head to watch the Counsellor, fascinated by what she was doing. Riker cleared his throat to get the android's attention and Data turned back to him, "I have been researching information on the human holiday known as Christmas and I am afraid I do not fully understand the various rituals and traditions associated with it."

Riker stroked his beard in thought, "Christmas is a time of giving. A time when everyone can relax and have fun without having to worry about jobs and duties."

"Ah," Data cocked his head to the side, "So Christmas is a time of laziness. A time when duties are forgotten and rules are disobeyed?"

Riker frowned, "Not exactly. You see, humans like to have time off now and then and at Christmas almost everyone can enjoy this time. We don't _not_ do our jobs, we just have a break."

"I see," Data replied, "I also believe it is true that gifts are given at this time as a sign of friendship and wealth."

Troi stepped away from the tree and sat down in the seat next to Data, "Friendship yes. Wealth no. You see, we give gifts to show we care and to make one another happy."

"Are humans unhappy without gifts?"

Troi sighed, "No. We just like to get them now and then. Its fun," Troi smiled and gestured to the half-decorated tree, "Would you like to help me decorate the tree?"

Data tilted his head in the direction of the tree and his lips twitched, almost into a smile. He stood up and walked towards the tree, followed by Riker and Troi. The Counsellor picked up a small, red bauble and handed it to the android,

"Here, you can hang it anywhere you like."

Data took the bauble and studied the tree. He stepped around it to see the entire thing and returned to his original position, "There seems to be no correlation between where any of these trinkets are placed. The tree is not symmetrical, nor is it decorated in order of size. I am at a loss as to where to place this… item."

Deanna placed her hand on Data's shoulder and he turned his yellow eyes towards her as she spoke, "You just put it anywhere Data. It doesn't matter if it's not symmetrical or lopsided. We do it for fun."

Data nodded and placed the bauble at the very top of the tree. Riker and Troi shared an awkward glance.

"Data," Riker looked at the oddly placed bauble, "We usually put the angel at the very top of the tree. It's sort of a tradition."

"But I placed the sphere in a random place Sir. Is it not correct?"

Riker opened his mouth to speak but Deanna patted his hand to stop him. She spoke with humour in her voice, "I think we can make an exception just this once. It looks lovely Data."

Data gave his half-smile, half-grimace and turned to leave. He stopped just before the door, "Thank you Counsellor, Commander. This has been most… insightful."

The two smiled and Riker spoke up, "We'll see you tomorrow at dinner."

Data tilted his head, "Dinner Sir?"

"Yes. Dinner. It's a tradition to have Christmas dinner on Christmas day. The captain's invited all senior staff to his quarters tomorrow. You _are_ coming aren't you?"

Data nodded one sharp nod, "Yes Sir. It will be an interesting experience."

With that Data left Riker's quarters, giving no second thought as to why the Counsellor had been there as well as the Commander.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review!**

**More chapters soon :)**


End file.
